The New Generation of A Troupe
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: This story is a continue on my previous next step Fanfiction story - 'Two teams' The studio has a changed a lot. (I will be making some characters up in this fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**A Troupe Moved on.**

Piper decided to stay at The Next Step to help Michelle out as Michelle is the new Studio owner of The Next Step Dance Studio, Riley is now running her own Pirate Dance studio - Riley's Dance studio it is Called, Riley is now full time mother now and her relationship with James is improving a lot they have a daughter together called Taylor she's 14 now.

Giselle had her own daughter Jessie is her name and she's 15 years old now.

 **~ At The Next Step Dance Studio Re-opening of the studio.**

It was the Reopening of the studio, Michelle gave the studio a new look, it had blue wallpaper in Studio A, In the office there was orange wallpaper and a new computer chair for Michelle to do her work as studio owner.

The outside of the studio is very large and has new windows.

Michelle got rid of all the studio heads of the Next Step dance studio, "Hi Michelle it's Me Riley My daughter Taylor wants to dance here at the next step" said Riley, "I will be happy to have Taylor Audition for her spot on the Regionals Team" said Michelle.

Riley signs Taylor's Name up for the Auditions for A Troupe tomorrow "I like the new studio" said Riley, "Thanks we have two new studio spaces - both are for A Troupe a bit like TNSEAST And TNSWEST Back in the original A Troupe Days" said Michelle.

Michelle did get rid of some of the Studio heads but she is bringing in two dancers to work at The Next Step Dance studio.

"Okay see you Michelle Taylor will be here" said Riley exiting the studio.


	2. Chapter 2 Auditions Day 01

**Next Step Dance Studio ~ Studio A , Michelle's Auditions.**

Michelle was holding Auditions in Studio A, "Everybody Welcome to A Troupe Or for short MA That stands for Michelle's A Troupe I will be in charge of this Troupe - But I have brought two ex-A Troupers to lead the Next Step Dance Studio To set up two dance troupes for two verisons of A Troupe." said Michelle.

Taylor starts dancing in front of Michelle, she leaves her talents all out on the Dance floor, Julie is a talented Dancer she's Emily's Daughter and the cousin of Taylor.

Julie was dancing Acro she was super competitive Emily enrolled her in a few dance studios in a very young age, "MEET Your new studio heads of the Next Step" said Michelle, "I am Piper former Dancer and Former Captain of The Next Step Dance Studio I know what it takes to build talented dancers and I am your Studio Head of TNS1 The new troupe of The Next Step my own A Troupe" said Piper..

Alfie was the other studio head that was Brought back to the studio to work for Michelle as a Studio head of TNSS which Stands for The Next Step South "I am a dancer I Lost Regionals with the team But Now I work at The Next Step and I am proud to have my own troupe" said Alfie.

 **At Michelle's Office.**

"I think Taylor should be on my team!" said Michelle (The studio owner of 'the Next Step) "No! I should have Taylor she's A competitive dancer and she is my niece since she's James's and Riley's Daughter" said Piper, "Fine she can be your Dancer but there is lot more Dancers for me to pick for MA " Said Michelle.

Piper exits the office and walks out of Studio A.

Julie was an amazing dancer too so Michelle picked Julie to be on her team for Regionals ,

 **A Troupe.**

Tomas arrives at the Next Step and Michelle Auditions him for the first male dancer on her troupe, his style was amazing he is Hunter's son and Emily's son the brother to Julie, "Right Dancers Auditions are over so get practicing a dance number for Regionals I have a lot of work to be doing in my office" said Michelle as she walks into her office the Auditions have been competed.


	3. Chapter 3 Rivals

Michelle built Piper and Alfie a fresh new studio space, Piper walks into Studio Z Which is her new studio space it has green wallpaper and her own office is built into this fresh new studio Space.

 **At ~ Studio Z, Piper's Office.**

Piper just got an email from Michelle confirming that she needs to talk to Alfie and Piper in her office in about five minutes it was about Regionals and the future of the Next Step Dance studio, Piper leaves her office.

 **At Michelle's Office, Studio A.**

Michelle was seating in her office sorting out some folders, "What is it Michelle you wanted to see us?" asked Piper, "Yes TNS1 And TNSS Will be competing in a dance battle I have asked Riley to host it - The winner goes to Regionals" said Michelle, "But why does it say Studio A Closed!" exclaimed Piper, "Because I have resigned as the owner of the studio this Job has been a great honour but I think this studio needs revamping I want you both to make this studio wonderful the new Next Step Dance studio will only have Studio heads in it no studio owners - The studio needs to move on and this will offer you great opportunities in the future" said Michelle, "This studio is changing then and you seem to think this is ok?" asked Alfie (The studio head of TNSS) "Sorry what are you talking about ? Michelle wants to leave Alfie you Can't force her" said Piper.

"Fine Go Michelle and Don't come back" said Alfie, Michelle walks out of her office and packs up the office she closes Studio A's doors for a final time.

Alfie and Piper returned to their troupes.

 **TNS1, Studio Z.**

Piper stands up to address her dancers, "Right My A Troupe I have something to discuss Studio A Is no longer a part of the Next Step Miss Michelle has left the studio which means me & Alfie are in charge now Michelle wanted the studio to improve so she has said the studio doesn't need a dancer it needs a leader and me and Alfie will be doing that as a team" said Piper.

Taylor freaks out one of the new dancers called Megan, "Your flexibility is for real It's amazing I mean I wish I had those legs of yours" said Megan.

"Listen Megan I come from a strong family - you've met Miss Piper she's my aunt My mum Riley is one of the best known dancers of the Next Step because she used to be the studio head of A Troupe now I am dancing here and I Don't see you as my friend I see you as my competition I will crush you" said Taylor started to be more competitive by the day.

 **TNSS, Studio P,**

Alfie got the dancers warmed up he believed that technical skilled dancers win Competitions he saw that at Switzerland where he is the prince.

Alfie was brought back to help the team, "Right everyone Just so that you know anyone can be replaced in TNSS We only accept the best dancers on this troupe I am trying My hardest to chase a few more Ex-B Troupers and Ex-A Troupers" said Alfie the dancers were now warmed up.

Scarlett was new to TNSS But she was new to dance as well, she has never competed in any competitions or any Studios , but Scarlett is happy when Alfie offers her a Hip hop solo, Scarlett saw Sophia another one of the new dancers rush in late for Rehearsals, "Sophia Don't be late for rehearsals here at The Next Step Dance Studio We Don't stand for any excuses we need 100% committed to this studio" said Scarlett.

"Scarlett can I have a word in my office?" asked Alfie, Scarlett thought she was in Trouble .

 **Studio P , ~ At Alfie's Office.**

Alfie sat down in his chair in his office there was Red wallpaper and photos of former Next Step Dancers, "Listen Scarlett You are not In trouble your dancing is amazing your talent for leadership is impressive so I want you as My Dance Captain" said Alfie, Scarlett was shocked she was new to the studio and now he had made her the Dance Captain of TNSS, "So what is my first duty as Dance Captain?" asked Scarlett, "Give Miss Piper a message tell her there is going to be a war on between TNSS And TNS1" Said Alfie.

Scarlett leaves the office to deliver that message.

 **At Studio Z, Julie Joins TNS1**

As Studio A Closed, Julie tries to Audition for Piper's Troupe in Studio Z, "Miss Piper I am Scarlett the Dance Captain of TNSS Alfie says there is going to be a war between you and his troupe and I can tell you something You are going to lose" said Scarlett, "Bring it on!" said Piper, Julie takes the dancefloor she knows how much this team needs her, so she dances her heart out her mother always tried her hardest to get onto A Troupe and it would break her heart if Julie Didn't make it into One of the new troupes in The Next Step.

Julie was Acro dancer, but she had done ballet and Contemporary dance steps before.

"Congrats Julie after that Performance I think it's clear that You are on the team you're a full on member of My A Troupe these are your friends Megan & Taylor well their your team mates but I hope you all become friends because fairness is important in my studio" said Piper.

Scarlett exits Studio Z.

"We are rivals between - Studio Z And Studio P" Said Piper to her troupe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Studio Z**

Piper waits for tiffany, Tiffany has been brought into the studio as her Guest choreographer, she is brought into the studio to help out with some of the dances for Regionals "Everyone this Tiffany she used to be on A Troupe in Studio A But now she's decided to help us with some of our dances!" said Piper excited to announce, "Hello everybody I am going to work on a Acro dance" said Tiffany (A Guest Choreographer)

Piper sees that Taylor is impressive at dancing , "Tiffany I want you to give Taylor the lead role in the Dance". said Piper explaining to Tiffany what she wants done to this dance number.

 **Studio Z~ At Piper's Office**

Tiffany told Taylor to see Piper, "Taylor your mum Riley mentioned you were Cheer Captain I have decided to make you the lead role in The Regionals main routine" Said Piper, "Thanks Piper It will be a honour" said Taylor, "And Taylor I want you to be The first ever Dance Captain of TNS1" Said Piper.

"Thank You Miss Piper!" said Taylor.

Taylor walks out of the office, Tiffany walks into the office and was writing the files about the Dancers Progress.

 **Studio P ~ Rehearsals are tough**

Scarlett was being very bossy towards the dancers, "Sophia keep your hands up!" ordered Scarlett, "I am trying" said Sophia, "Well Try harder I am Dance Captain of this troupe you obey me" said Scarlett, "Dance everybody!" said Alfie (Studio head of TNSS) Alfie got ready for his meeting with Piper at Studio Z, Sophia was shocked when Skylar makes a Return to The Next Step Dance Studio.

"Who is that Girl?" asked Scarlett, "She's from A Troupe she was the Dance Captain she wanted to make it to the Next Regionals when TNSEAST And TNSWEST Were formed but Emily cut her from A Troupe" said Sophia, "Wow you know a lot about the Next Step But I am the Dance Captain maybe you should have told me about this yesterday" said Scarlett.

 **Studio Z ~ Piper's Office**

Alfie was shocked that Piper had Tiffany as Her A Troupe Guest choreographer (Tiffany) "Listen this Dance Battle must not ruin our friendship" said Piper, "It already has Piper You believe in Freestyle dancing and Hip hop my troupe believes in Technique dancers " said Alfie.

Scarlett & Taylor were called into Studio Z's Office also known as Piper's Office, Piper was reading a Book about Regionals when she saw Riley arrive for the Dance Battle for Regionals.

 **Studio Z ~ Dance Battle TNSS Vs TNS1**

Scarlett performs a solo , after the Solo Riley speaks out about the solo "Your solo is great it's full of Acro and passion I Like that in dancing it shows winners" said Riley, The next dancer to compete for Regionals was the final dancer to compete , It was Taylor she danced a Hip hop solo, she done kicks in the air and she was dancing like nobody could stop her.

"Taylor You are my daughter and I can see that in your dancing you dance just like me and your father" said Riley.

 **Studio Z- Piper's Office.**

Thalia returns to the Next Step Dance Studio to sort out the team "There has been a lack of team work in this studio for some time now You and Alfie are both studio heads Piper You should work together to make this studio wonderful" said Thalia the reason she had really returned was because She was going to be Teach B Troupe and J Troupe their dances for this year, Michelle was due to return to the studio as she wanted to be part of the team again Michelle has been to London helping Miss Kate Judge Regionals, "So the real reason is Michelle is due to return to the studio as the studio owner and she has to decide tomorrow which Troupe will be the only best Troupe for A Troupe because if everything Doesn't go according to plan the Next Step will Lose all the time and never get back to being the Internationals Championship winners they were once!" said Thalia, "Well I Think TNS1 Is the best choice for Regionals I mean My dance Captain Taylor was amazing today she performed an amazing solo and I enjoy leading the studio!" said Piper, "But what did Riley say about the Dance Battle" said Thalia , "It reads here 'It is to be confirmed that TNS1 And TNSS both have failed this Dance Battle due to the lack of Teamwork and Making troupes into Rivals this is not good for The studio's image Michelle has been told she made the decision'. This Doesn't Look Good for the future of me and Alfie's Troupes we have ruined everything for the studio Michelle will be so cross with us" said Piper, "Listen Michelle is a soft sort of person but Piper You need to understand Studio Z May close and so May Studio P Because of what you and Alfie allowed onto your troupe you both made your Dance Captains - Taylor was a perfect choice but she's also Riley's Daughter she shouldn't of been dancing while her mum is hosting the Dance Battle she Can't be shown to be pick favourites". said Thalia.

Thalia walks out of Piper's office in Studio Z, Michelle returns to The studio with a mood, "Right Listen Up Piper You are no longer Studio head of Studio Z This troupe will still be going on but I Don't want you as studio head This troupe will only be a troupe for replacement A Troupers it Is the same for TNS1 The troupe will also be for Replaced Dancers of A Troupe I will be in charge of the Next Step It's My studio now and I want to win at Regionals " said Michelle.

"What will Happen to me you said you wanted me to work for you?" asked Piper, "Will you always want to Dance?" asked Michelle, "Yes sure" said Piper, "Then Dance Piper be a Dancer for the Next Step again" said Michelle.

"Who will Replace me as studio head of TNS1" Said Piper, "Well Riley is Studio Manager now so she will be in charge of TNS1 And she will be making the troupe merge with B Troupe and J Troupe so that it makes us have a list of dancers for the future" said Michelle.

Piper walks out of the office.

 **Studio P**

Alfie was watching TNSS "Everybody I want you all to know this that TNSS Is only for replacement A Troupers so I Suggest if you really want to be a part of A Troupe you move your bags into Studio A The doors are now open and I am back as your beloved studio owner so we can get working on some dances Mr Alfie will no longer be your studio head as he will be given the choice to leave the studio or continue his work as a studio head in Studio P" Said Michelle, Scarlett grabs her bags she wants to be a part of A Troupe.


	5. Chapter 5 A Troupe is Reborn

**~At Studio A.**

Michelle is the studio owner of The Next Step Dance studio, Scarlett was doing Acro, "Michelle what are we going to do about Dance Captain this year" said Piper, "I have decided that Scarlett & Taylor will be Dance Co Captains of A Troupe". said Michelle, Scarlett Glares at Taylor and Taylor glares straight back, "I am The perfect Dance Captain" said Scarlett, "It Doesn't matter who is important you should let everyone have their say as Captain you make the choice for the team I Don't think you and me share the same opinion" said Taylor , Taylor and Scarlett seem to have different opinions when it comes to the title of Dance Captain of A Troupe and what it stands for.

 **Studio A, Michelle's Office.**

Michelle is shocked when she comes back from teaching B Troupe a dance , she finds a strange woman in her office, "What are you doing in my office?" asked Michelle, "You are the studio owner Miss Michelle right?" asked The lady, "I am Michelle the studio owner of the Next Step but who the hell are you?" asked Michelle, "I am Kelly The new Studio head of A Troupe see You need to focus on the Team and Miss Kate wants this team to carry on so she has decided to put this under her name even though she is retired she still cares about her studio And she wants you to step down from owning the studio and give me the keys to The studio See My Name is Miss Kelly and I am The new Studio head of A Troupe here In studio A" Said Kelly.

"But I am the studio owner miss Kate is lucky this studio is still here and that's all because of me!" exclaimed Michelle, "Because of you? Michelle you quickly made Alfie and Piper grow up when they are still at a young age and now Piper is on A Troupe and Alfie keeps his troupe you are making them grow up when they are Young!" exclaimed Kelly, "Fine have everything be the studio head of The Next Step Dance Studio But I won't be teaching A Troupe or any of the other troupes I Quit!" said Michelle as she exits the studio.

 **AT ~Neutral Grounds**

Michelle came out with a big box of her office belongings, and her past A Troupe stuff that she had.

Riley was drinking her juice and her fruit then Michelle Approached her, "What's wrong Michelle?" asked Riley, "You were the studio head of A Troupe - Kelly the new studio head of A Troupe has just come in and pushed me out of my office so I am not a part of this studio anymore". said Michelle, "Well I have Just bought a building The studio is Called The Funky Dance Centre we will be going to Regionals and I will be the studio owner of that Building I want you to be in my office first thing tomorrow We are the old A Troupers and I want you to help teaching the dancers their Regionals dances" said Riley, "Okay Well Looks like it's time for us to move on Riley". said Michelle, Riley and Michelle walks out of the Next Step and finally moves on with their lives.

 **~At Studio P -**

Kelly Walks into Studio P, The home of TNSS "Alfie I am Kelly the new studio head of The Next Step Dance Studio me & Miss Kate have decided that TNSS Will not continue it's not that we are not impressed with you but Alfie you are far too young to be studio head You still have your life ahead of you So I am afraid that You need to leave the studio at once!" said Kelly, "But Piper got to stay?" asked Alfie, "That's because she's a great Dancer you were part of the team that lost Regionals I need a winning side of this studio and if we keep you what's to stop us from becoming the very worst we can be and Also I heard about your Drama with one of the former studio heads Miss Riley you shouldn't of done that it was a bad mistake so Please exit this building" said Kelly.

Alfie exits the studio, On his way out he sees Michelle packing up "Where are you going?" asked Alfie, "We are going to Our new Dance studio that Riley is studio owner of - it's Called 'The Funky Dance Centre' we will be competing at Regionals Why do you want to join the team?" asked Michelle, "Yes please actually I want to be more than that I want to be The Dance Captain of Funky Dance Centre" said Alfie, "Okay well let's move people" said Riley driving her car with Alfie and Michelle at the back of the car.

 **Studio A.**

"Right everybody Michelle has left the studio and I am Kelly I was brought into this studio to improve it to make it the same as it was back then Alfie has left also so I am the new Studio head of the Next Step Dance studio And My main goal is to get us to Regionals and we will make it to Regionals - So listen Miss Kate will be making the building back to it's original self she has hired builders to build Studio B And the music room will be customized so we will be changing back to the way we were before So I will see you all tomorrow" said Kelly, "do we call you Kelly or Just Miss Kelly?" asked Scarlett, "Call me Kelly" said Kelly, everyone a part from Taylor walks out of the studio.

 **Studio A, At ~ Kelly's Office.**

Kelly was just adding some changes her door now had a sign onto it that said 'STUDIO HEAD: KELLY' Taylor knocks on the door "Come in love" said Kelly, "Thanks Kelly now I think you should know this because you being the head of the studio Me & Scarlett Michelle made us Co-Captains when she was Studio owner and I Don't want to be Co-Captains she seems to think she is a better Dance Captain and I have told her that It's not about that It's about teamwork and being there for the team" said Taylor, "I know who you are! You're Taylor The Daughter of Riley and James well Just let me think about dance Captain overnight I will let you know tomorrow!" said Kelly.

Taylor walks out of the office and she gets bag.


	6. Chapter 6 Kim's Arrival

**Kelly's Office, Studio A.**

Kelly walks into Her office, she has exciting news for A Troupe, she plans to make the studio move forward.

 **Studio A.**

A Troupe gathers round to hear Kelly's news, "I have Just heard the news from Miss Kate Kim will be the new Co-Studio head of The Next Step Dance studio She's very ambitious and she used to own her own dance studio it was called Kim's Dance studio of Technique she used to train the best skilled dancers and only last year she decided to sell her studio and then Miss Kate interviewed her for a Co-Studio head Job at The Next Step". said Kelly.

"So will it just be us Auditioning for our spots?" asked Piper, "No It will be more then Just you - Some ex A Troupers have signed up for the Auditions I want to have the best team and whatever the age is I agree anyone should Audition!" said Kelly.

"Okay so what time does it start ?" asked Scarlett, "9:40AM" Said Kelly she asks Scarlett and Taylor to follow her in the office.

 **At Kelly's Office.**

"We demand to know what is going on about Dance Captain" Said Taylor, "Well Taylor after what you said about Scarlett not sharing the same team spirit that you have as Dance Captain I have decided after Kim has finished Auditions she will decide which one of you are her Dance Captain or she will make you Co-Captains but if you are co-Captains of the Next Step I want you to share the same ideas and the same dances you should understand that Teamwork is important in A Dance studio and it's very important in My A Troupe". said Kelly,

"Fine we will work something out!" said Scarlett exiting the office, Taylor exited too, Kelly waited for Kim's Arrival.

Kim arrives at Studio A.

 **At Studio A (At break)**

"The dancers are on their break They will be back soon". said Kelly as she greets Kim, "So This is the Next Step!" said Kim very excited about her future as Co-Studio head of the Next Step Dance studio, "So how did you get the Job of studio head of the Next Step?" asked Kim, "Well I was offered the Position when I was leaving A Troupe when Kate was handed studio owner job and I was on A Troupe when Cathy Kate's Mum was Studio owner of the Next Step left the studio and resigned Miss Kate said she had been looking for a perfect candidate and I was such a good dancer she wanted me to be head of The Next Step Dance studio I was thrilled but it took a long time because I was at another studio so Eventually when Miss Kate left the studio she contacted me again saying how much she wants me to takeover the job of Studio head" said Kelly.

"Well I was offered the Job last week And I was kind of tickled at the idea because the possibility is endless I never thought I would be Co studio head of this studio but Then I finally sold my studio and I know I can take us all to Regionals". said Kim.

 **Auditions for Regionals Team.**

Richelle dances her solo which is Acro, Noah dances his solo which is Hip Hop, and West returns to the studio to dance his hip hop solo and Finally Amy dances her Contemporary dance.

Piper, Sophia, Scarlett, and Taylor, and Megan (Former TNS1 Dancer) all start off their Auditions by doing Contemporary solos, "Right well Done everybody apart from Richelle You all made A Troupe!" said Kim ( new Co-Studio head of The Next Step Dance studio ) "Now Miss Kim and I Will be deciding who will be your Dance Captain" said Kelly.

"We are ready to be friends and be team players as Co-Captains of A Troupe!" said Scarlett approaching Kelly with Taylor following her, "Okay girls well let's see what Kim has to say". said Kelly (Studio head of The Next Step Dance studio)

"Right everybody My Studio was called Kim's Dance studio of Technique And now I am your Co-Studio head I know I have what it takes to rebuild A Troupe because I understand that Emily and Michelle were at war in the past as two studio heads of different troupes I think that is unfair studio heads should be friendly and look out for their fellow dancers". said Kim.

Kim makes her decision for the best Of A Troupe, "Right I have decided considering that - You and Scarlett get on way Taylor You can be Co-Dance Captains of A Troupe but listen to me Friendship matters in this studio and I Don't want any falling out in my Studio Because we intend to change everyone's lives for the better we plan to make you shine at Regionals this studio is in My hands now and Miss Kelly's Hands". said Kim.


	7. Chapter 7 TNSEAST & TNSWEST Return

Kelly watched A Troupe perform their dance for Regionals , "Everyone I Just got an email from the Absolute Dance Regionals Board each dancers must confirm which studio they are at this year - so Come to me one at a time and we will get you to send an email to the board confirming that You are a Dancer of The Next Step Dance studio" said Kelly with Kim.

 **~At Kelly's/Kim's Office, Studio A.**

Kim stares at one thing Kelly forgot to tell the team, "You forgot to tell everyone that there is a Regionals Quiliafar Kelly!" said Kim, "Kim It's Just a Quiliafar no big deal because the Next Step will not be competing in the Regionals Quiliafar ". said Kelly, Kim was all angry about this she understood that The Regionals Quiliafar meant a lot to A Troupe because if they Don't go to The Quiliafar they won't qualify for Regionals which means the Next Step won't have a future anymore.

"Kelly you have to understand that A Quiliafar is the most important part of Regionals if you Decide A Troupe Doesn't Compete in the Quiliafar we Won't be at Absolute Dance Regionals You must understand that I am here to make sure A Troupe gets their act together and dance their very hardest And shine like stars". said Kim (Co Studio head of Next Step Dance studio).

"Fine we will Compete but it will be a little hard because we have to design a dance that fits 3 people". said Kelly, "well what are you waiting for!" said Kim she walks out of the office, while Kelly seats back down in her office trying to focus on the studio she's the studio head but Kim is the Co-Studio head so she means business for the entire troupe she wants to make Everybody feel confident as a team.

 **Studio A.**

Amy was picked By Kim "Miss Kim could I have a word with you?" asked Amy, "What is it Amy?" asked Kim, "I think you should replace Kelly as our studio head she's rubbish at her Job and all she does is seat in her office you are different you make us feel like a team and I want A Troupe to have a confident studio head." said Amy, all these words made Kim think maybe she was meant to be The studio head of The Next Step Dance studio maybe she could make them win Regionals? but she needs to have her time and her space to think before taking over as the new studio head she needs to talk to Kelly about this.

 **Studio A, Kelly's/Kim's Office.**

Kim enters her shared office, Kelly had just submitted the three dancers that Kim had picked to the Regionals Quiliafar, "Listen Kim I know I have been a bad leader for My A Troupe but for now on I want things done My way For now on You will do what I Say and if you Don't like it maybe you should leave My Studio!" said Kelly, "Correction It's Miss Kate's Studio it always will be and if you want a war It's about to get serious Because I have tried working with you Kelly and all you do is seat in your office well things are about to change I will be asking Miss Kate If She will consider having the old Troupes back - TNSEAST Vs TNSWEST I will let you know but get ready for a battle". said Kim..

 **Neutral Grounds**

Kim and Kate talk about TNSEAST And TNSWEST, "Me & Kelly do not get on well she is more of the Lazy Studio head of The Next Step and I am more of a Team Player I want you to consider bringing TNSEAST And TNSWEST Back". said Kim, "Kim You think I didn't know this was coming Studio 1 Is open for you I want you to have TNSEAST As your Next Step Troupe TNSEAST Is short for - The Next Step East". said Kate as she passes the keys.

Kim exits Neutral grounds , and Kelly enters she is greeted by Miss Kate and Miss Kate explains her role, "You are now The new Studio head of The Next Step WEST - TNSWEST For short your studio will be in Studio A As normal but you Won't be having a Co-Studio head as Kim is already setting up for Auditions tomorrow she's the new Studio head of TNSEAST". Said Kate.

Kelly hates Kim now she thought they were really going to build a exciting A Troupe but she guessed wrong.


	8. Chapter 8 Kim's TNSEAST

**At Studio 1, Auditions for A Troupe for TNSEAST.**

After TNSWEST And TNSEAST Was formed People decided to go to separate auditions, Kim was the studio head of TNSEAST In Studio 1 and the Auditions were really heating up, Kim invited Richelle back to The studio she wanted to give Richelle the chance to be on A Troupe again.

Amy started dancing on the dancefloor and it felt like nothing was stopping her,

 **At Studio A.**

"Listen to me I want everybody to Know that I will be a lot strict now I am the new studio head of TNSWEST". Said Kelly, "Well I am not sticking around - Kelly You have ruined your friendship with Kim you could have built something amazing but if you want a war Kelly You have got one I am going to the Auditions for A Troupe which is in Studio 1 if anyone else wants to join me they are more than welcome because TNSWEST Isn't going anywhere - TNSEAST Is for A Troupe TNSEAST Is going to Regionals!" exclaimed Piper leaving the studio to go to Studio 1.

 **Final Audition.**

everyone had auditioned Piper was the final one to Audition "Piper You shall audition for the final Audition." said Kim, Piper done a contemporary dance routine, "Well Done everybody Now I have only four dancers who made it this year- Amy, Richelle, Noah, and last and but least - Piper". said Kim (New studio head of TNSEAST) Everybody was happy about this news But some were sad they Didn't make it to A Troupe.

Kim gets a email from Kate about the studio "This year The Regionals Quiliafar is in a different part of the country they will be sending us details now!" said Kim, Amy and Richelle wanted to be Dance Captain of TNSEAST, "I Should be Dance Captain I am a lot friendly you only care about being Captain because You can boss everyone around!" said Amy.

 **At Kim's Office.**

Richelle knocks on Kim's Office in studio 1, "Kim what will we be doing about Dance Captain because now this studio is back to where it belongs I want to be Dance Captain of TNS Again!" said Richelle , "Sorry Richelle but I am looking for a different kind of Dance Captain for My A Troupe (Aka TNSEAST) And You Aren't what I am looking for I am looking for someone who is Kind - friendly- and very good at leading the team without lack of teamwork ". Said Kim.

"So what are you saying?" asked Kim, "if You want to be Dance Captain I suggest that You have a Dance Battle with the other competitive dancer who wants the title of Dance Captain". said Kim.

"Fine" sighed Richelle.

 **At Studio 1~ Dance Captain Dance Battle - Amy Vs Richelle.**

"Amy will be the one you will be Dancing against You have time to select dancers then think about what dance you will be doing each dance must include everyone's ideas, their weaknesses and their strengths as a team." said Kim (New studio head of TNSEAST) Amy began selecting her dancing she had Piper and she brought one of the ex-dancers of B Troupe/J Troupe back, It was Becca , The dance was a Contemporary and more focused on emotions.

Richelle was next the Dance was more focused on Ballet , Hip hop and Acro.

"I have made up My mind - Richelle your dance was lacking friendship and connection with others so I have decided because Amy's dance had more connection with everybody in her dance and everybody worked well as a team!". said Kim.

"So What do you mean?" asked Amy, "Congratulations Amy You are The Dance Captain of The Next Step East Where A Troupe is". said Kim.

Richelle was disappointed and now Amy has been named Dance Captain this means she is the Dance Captain of A Troupe as TNSEAST is where A Troupe is.

 **At ~ Kim's Office, Studio 1.**

Kim was seating in her office when Richelle walks into Kim's Office, "What do you want Richelle We have to do Rehearsals and work on our performance for Absolute Dance Regionals " said Kim, Kate arrives at Studio 1 and Kim rushes out of the office.

 **Studio 1.**

"Can You get Miss Kelly to come into Studio 1 there is something I need to discuss with the two studio heads". said Kate, in a few seconds a dancer returns with Kelly as they were asked to by Miss Kate. "Right I think we should have this chat in My office" said Kim she walks into her office with Kelly and Miss Kate.

 **Studio 1, Kim's Office.**

"TNSEAST And TNSWEST Will both be competing At Regionals - See I have brought into the studio two old A Troupe Dancers to become Studio Manager of The Next Step - West will be studio manager of TNSWEST And Amanda who is a dancer full of technique and her abilities as a leader is flawless she will be Studio Manager of TNSEAST". Said Kate, "What will the studio Manager's Job be?" asked Kelly, "Well Kelly they sort out all the paperwork for Regionals Email me to keep me up to date also They think of ways to improve the studio." said Kate.

Kelly walks out of Kim's Office, Kate bids farewell, Amy (Dance Captain of TNSEAST ) Walks into the office, "Miss Kim what's the problem?" asked Amy, "Well Looks like A Troupe is getting A brand new studio Manager and so Is TNSWEST it seems TNSEAST And TNSWEST Are both going to Regionals so You better get the team ready because we need a clean dance I want it full out No breaks at all until it is done I want my dancers to work really Hard from the top." said Kim.

Amy walks out of the office with Kim.

 **Studio 1.**

 **Rehearsal for Regionals.**

"Right everyone I want our Dance clean and perfect that is what will win Regionals I want us to crush our Competition!" exclaimed Kim, Piper was being really slow so Amy shouted at her "COME ON PIPER!" Shouted Amy, "I Can't do it" said Piper, "Piper listen to me I am trying my best to help you As Dance Captain I want all the dancers to be flawless in their performance so let's go again" said Amy .

Richelle refuses to dance , Kim was cross about this "Why Aren't you dancing?" asked Kim, "I Refuse to be on A Troupe if all I am going to be is 'Just a dancer' I want to be Dance Captain of A Troupe I want to be Dance Captain of TNSEAST And You took it all away from me So I am Joining Kelly's Troupe I Am Joining TNSWEST". said Richelle she exits the studio.

 **Studio A , West Arrives as 'The Studio Manager' of TNSWEST.**

"Everybody Let me introduce West he's going to be in the office a lot of times but he might ask you to sign a few forms and things for Regionals It is West's Job to sign the forms meet the deadlines for Miss Kate's Paperwork for the studio he will be making decisions how to improve the studio as it is his Job as The studio Manager of TNSWEST" Said Kelly.

"So what's going on with Regionals?" asked Noah, "Well TNSEAST & TNSWEST Will both be competing at Regionals depending on if we both win We will remain a troupe at The Next Step Dance Studio but if we lose Miss Kate & West & Amanda because Amanda will be Studio Manager of TNSEAST If One troupe loses at Regionals , Miss Kate will have a meeting with both of the studio Managers to discuss what will Happen Next for the studio". said Kelly.

Noah and Latroy were wondering what to do now since it was only them on Kelly's Troupe - , "Right Everyone As the studio Manager of TNSWEST I emailed a few studios so we will see what Happens Next when they come to Audition tomorrow Then we can really get things going for Regionals". said West (New Studio Manager of TNSEAST)


	9. Chapter 9 Fail Fail Fail

Amanda walks into Studio 1, Kim talks to her new team about Regionals "Right we have our Dance Captain - Amy And We have about 4 members of our team left So Amanda will be in charge of teaching dances While I am away holding auditions for new spots on our team over at Studio A". Said Kim.

 **Auditions for TNSWEST.#**

TNSWEST Was holding Auditions for new spots on their Regionals team, Kim walks in the middle of Ex-J Trouper, she's now 13 years old.

Ozzy , another Ex- J Trouper auditioned.

Chad - Ex-J Trouper, who was nicknamed 'Lion Boy' By Miss Kate, they all started Auditioning, Lucky for Noah and Latroy And Henry Kelly had saved their spots, "Kim what are you doing here?" asked Kelly, "Well This is where I will be holding Auditions for TNSEAST Spots I booked the studio with Miss Kate and she's fine with it". said Kim, Richelle walks into Studio A For her Audition.

Richelle performs an acro solo she adds kicks and as she dances she feels much better about leaving TNSEAST, "Right everybody I Just need to talk to the Studio Manager of TNSWEST And then I will be back to confirm who has got into TNSWEST". Said Kelly.

 **~At Kelly's Office, Studio A.**

"I think Richelle shows Promise she will make a Good Dance Captain of TNSWEST As she has been Dance Captain of Studio 1's TNSEAST Before and she will help the team out a lot she shows real leadership." said West, "I agree with you". said Kelly, Kelly walks out of her office she was shouting at Kelly , West could see it at of the office window and he was not best pleased with the way Kelly was handling things as the new TNSWEST Studio head, West Decides to inform Miss Kate about how things are going wrong at the studio ever since they brought in Kelly & Kim as Co-Studio heads.

 **At ~ The Funky Dance Centre.**

Riley was setting things up for Regionals Rehearsal, The Funky Dance Centre was different than The Next Step Dance Studio , The Funky Dance Centre had a stage in the main studio rehearsal room, there was 2 offices one was for the Studio owner - which Currently is Riley, and the other office was for the studio heads of the Funky Dance centre which was an entire team of skilled Dancers who have the Job of Studio head, Michelle is one of them she has Sold the Next Step Dance Studio back to Miss Kate as she wants to focus on getting the team to Regionals.

Riley's Main focus is the same as Michelle's she wants the team to go to Regionals, "Right everyone tomorrow is the Quiliafar for Regionals we have to work as a team to get our dance clean and perfect we need to dance full out" said Michelle, "And Remember guys I won't be at The Regionals Quiliafar with you Michelle will be there as she's your studio head but once you have won The Quiliafar when we go to the Absolute Dance Regionals Me & Michelle both will be coming with you". said Riley (New studio owner of the Funky Dance Centre) Alfie was talking to Tess (Former Elite Dancer) "Right Tess start your solo please!" said Alfie (New Dance Captain of The Funky Dance Centre/Ex A Troupe Dancer) **At Studio 1, TNSEAST & TNSWEST Both meet/**

Kate arrived in Studio 1 with Emily and Giselle, Kim walks into studio 1 and Kelly walks into Studio 1 they both had been invited by Miss Kate, "You two will not be Studio heads of this studio - Michelle has turned really Bitter towards the Next Step so has Riley I think it has something to do with The way the studio has turned out So I have been discussing with Emily what she thinks would be the perfect way to change our studio so - Emily has decided to Build a studio right next to The Next Step This Will be Called 'THE NEXT STEP DANCE ACADEMY' All the dancers of A Troupe are going to go to Professional Careers I am here to take dancers to their assigned Professional Careers as Dancers". said Kate.

Kate takes away TNSEAST & TNSWEST Dancers, which leaves Studio 1 & Studio A Very empty.

"So what does this mean for us?" asked Kim, "Kim You and Kelly have ruined everything this studio stands for why do you think we go to Regionals?" asked Kate, "To win". said Kim, "Yes and What you and Kelly have done is unforgiveable you have formed these troupes back and it is even worse then before So I have decided as of today The Next Step Dance Studio Will have a brand new studio = Which Emily agreed with And then We will see what Happens next". said Kate.

Kim and Kelly Leave the studio for Good.


	10. Chapter 10 DAWN OF THE NEXT STEP

Emily enters the brand new Dance Studio of The Next Step, "Everybody Welcome to The Next Step Dance Academy as most of you know I am Emily former Dance Captain and now Your new studio head". said Emily, "So Emily what will we be doing for Regionals?" asked Ozzy , "Well All those of you who are currently learning Hip Hop I want you out and you will be moved down to The Next Step Dance Studio now we are using The Next Step Dance studio as a Studio for Just B Troupers". said Emily.

Richelle & Noah quickly learnt the dance for Quiliafar of Regionals , "Right you guys Let's get to work Regionals is Right around the corner and We need to get walking onto that Bus because The Quiliafar is today". Said Emily she was teaching the dance very quickly and fast.

 **At The Regionals Quiliafar ~ THE NEXT STEP ACADEMY VS. THE FUNKY DANCE CENTRE.**

Emily and her team watch as Michelle enters The Quiliafar for Regionals with her team, "Tess and Alfie get ready" said Michelle (Studio head of Funky Dance Centre/Ex-Studio owner of The Next Step) "You think you can beat us?" asked Emily, "Oh yes Just watch this". said Michelle , Emily watched the dancers they were performing an amazing Acro Duet, "Oh No What are we going to Do Miss Emily They have us beat" said Noah, "No The Next Step are not losers we are Winners ". said Emily.

"Yes Be that as it may Emily The Funky Dance Centre has competed at Nationals, Regionals, Even Internationals Our studio is the talk of dance and every dancer wants to be on our team and I tell you what I am glad that I left the studio because Being studio owner of the Next Step Ruined my life now I am studio head of the Funky Dance Centre And we will win." said Michelle.

Noah and Richelle take the stage they perform a Lyrical duet, and everyone loves it.

The judges make their announcement "At The Regionals Quiliafar we are doing things different - The Joint winners are : The Next Step Dance Academy & The FUNKY DANCE CENTRE Congrats to both studios We look forward to seeing you at Regionals this year". said The Judge.

Emily and Michelle were shocked they would have to share winning the Quiliafar.

 **THE NEXT STEP DANCE ACADEMY GETS A SHOCKING EMAIL.#**

Emily was seating at her desk and she got a shocking email from the Regionals Board concerning the Next Step's Future at Regionals or at any Dance Competition.

 **THE FUNKY DANCE CENTRE GETS A SHOCKING EMAIL.#**

Riley was seating in her studio owner office sorting out money for Regionals when she gets a shocking Email from The Regionals Board concerning the future of The Funky Dance Centre at Regionals, "What does it say Riley?" asked Michelle, " 'Dear Miss Riley studio owner of The Funky Dance Centre You and The Next Step Dance Academy will be competing in the 1st round choose your best dancer whoever loses Absolute Dance Regionals - their studio gets closed down and You will have to be merged". said Riley reading the letter to Michelle.

"Oh I have the perfect Dancer our Dance Captain Alfie he will be perfect for this". said Michelle, Riley agreed with her.


	11. Chapter 11 Get Ready for This

Emily spread the word that The Next Step Academy was holding Last Minute Auditions for their third person dancer, Lexis Walks into Studio A For the Auditions Emily is Proud to see lots of talented dancers.

Lexis dances Acro only, Emily was shocked that Lexis was also a Former Dancer at The Funky Dance Centre, "Can I have a word Lexis in my office now!" ordered Emily.

 **At Emily's Office, Next Step Academy.**

"What are you even doing here in my studio!" exclaimed Emily, "I was the best Dancer at Funky Dance Centre but I was immediately cut from The Regionals Team Michelle has now taken over from Riley as Riley has decided being a studio owner she's not cut out for running a studio so Michelle is carrying on with her Job being the studio head but there are No- studio owners for Funky Dance Centre". said Lexis.

"Well Lexis here at the Next Step Dance Academy we only take the accomplished, Skilful and competitive so I will ask this one last Question why do you want to be a dancer at The Next Step?" asked Emily "Because with Riley Gone The Funky Dance Centre Won't make it to Regionals and I really want a way to improve myself ". said Lexis.

"Fine get dancing Lets will see what you've got ". said Emily.

 **At Studio A, The Next Step Academy.**

Lexis performs her audition solo for Emily and everybody on A Troupe, Lexis started dancing at a every young age she was dancing up until the age of 14 at The Funky Dance Centre it was her life, the dance style for her solo was Acro , she was a amazing Acro Dancer, she enjoyed dancing.

"Lexis I Just have to make a few changes to The studio - Then I will Reveal who is the new dancer on A Troupe". said Emily she had a hard choice to make.

 **At The Funky Dance Centre, Rehearsals for Regionals ,**

"With Lexis Gone we need to work on this Dance We need to stay a open Studio we need to beat the Next Step on stage". said Michelle who was now the only staff member of The Funky Dance Centre as when Riley resigned as studio owner all the staff of Funky Dance Centre had to go home they refused to work in a 'changed Studio' because that is what The Funky Dance Centre felt like.

Michelle was the only one there but she needed to find a dancer to replace Lexis, "Right everyone I will leave you in the hands of Alfie". said Michelle as she walks into The office to do some paperwork for Regionals.

Alfie was doing Dance Captain Duties when Sharon one of the dancers who Michelle had found on her search to replace Lexis as the third Dancer for the Regionals . "Everyone this is Sharon she's the Former Dance Captain of Shake Dance Studios she will be replacing Lexis on the team for Regionals". said Michelle, "What are we doing about studio owners for this place?" asked Alfie, "Well since this studio has no studio owner we are still allowed to compete at Regionals because I have been your studio head all this year So tomorrow when Regionals takes place we will go and compete against the Next Step". said Michelle she was so looking forward to competing against Emily now that she has her team for Regionals nothing will stop her.

Sharon was sad.

"Sharon what's wrong?" asked Alfie as Michelle walks into the office, "It's about Regionals - At Regionals they take it really seriously if they sense that the studio owner/Current head of the studio is unavailable they will disqualify you so There is no chance that we are making it to Regionals with no Owner Michelle may be one of the studio heads but Riley is The Studio owner/head of the studio So if they sense that They will Disqualified us at once." said Sharon, Alfie could feel that things only could get worse from now on for the studio.

Alfie was practicing the Semi-Finals Dance for Regionals, Sharon had the lead role in the dance and she was happy to, Alfie had to talk with Michelle.

 **At The Next Step Dance Studio Or 'B Dance Studio' as it's now Called.**

Ozzy and Kate were talking about the future of The Next Step, Kate wanted the future of the Next Step to move forward so she asked Ozzy to be Studio head of B Dance Studio, he was tired of Emily treating the dancers with No respect, Emily needed to learn to treat others with respect.

Emily walks into B Dance Studio to teach some dancing, "So B Troupe are you ready?" asked Emily, "Sorry are you talking to us?" asked Chad, "This Isn't B Troupe anymore - Emily This is a 2nd A Troupe this is The empire of A Troupe just starting." said Kate, "I thought My A Troupe was the start of A Troupe's Empire I mean The Next Step Dance Academy is going to Regionals". said Emily.

"Yes but I am still not sure A Troupe is changing And I Don't know how I feel about My Studio changing I might have It back to the way it was years ago". said Kate.

 **At Michelle's Office, The Funky Dance Centre.**

Alfie walks into Michelle's office, "Michelle can I have a word?" asked Alfie (Current Dance Captain of The Funky Dance Centre) "Is there something That you wanted". said Michelle, "Yes Sharon has just told me that Regionals will disqualify us from Regionals if they sense that we have no studio owner ". said Alfie, "I already know that but I have no choice Alfie We are competing at Regionals end of!" exclaimed Michelle, "But the studio could be at risk!" said Alfie.

"I Honestly don't Care now get out of my office do you understand that". said Michelle, Alfie was stressed about these words that Michelle had just said she spoke rude about him - she said 'get out of my office' in the most rudest way a Studio head could ever speak to one of their dancers.

 **At The Funky Dance Centre, Alfie leaves the studio.**

Sharon was shocked when she sees Alfie collecting his things, "What's up?" asked Sharon, "I Can't be in a studio that will go to Regionals anyway no matter the cost of what it will do to the dancers so I am traveling back to Switzerland Michelle can Find herself a new Dance Captain because I am done". said Alfie, "But we need you to win Regionals!" exclaimed Sharon, "No You Don't! Michelle should be including our ideas but all she is interested in is getting her own way if you ever want to be part of a studio you should Audition for this Studio It's Called The Next Step they treat everyone like a family and I know that is something Michelle doesn't do for you". said Alfie as he exits the studio.

Michelle walks back into the studio, "Where's Alfie!" said Michelle, "He's gone Michelle you dragged him away from dancing here at this studio he says you can find yourself another Dance Captain and You know what You can find yourself another dancer because I am leaving too". said Sharon , the other dancers followed Sharon, it ended up with the whole team had left Michelle and moved onto better things.


	12. Last Chapter: Going to Regionals

**At ~ Funky Dance Centre.**

Michelle was wondering what to do, Sharon Returns to the studio and the team follow her , "Listen Michelle we have decided we are going to Regionals we are going to win". said Sharon, "Okay let's go the bus Is waiting outside - And Sharon You are now our Brand new Dance Captain". said Michelle as her and her team leave the studio for Regionals.

 **At The Next Step Academy.**

Riley visits the studio to wish them good luck "Good Luck everybody in Winning Regionals". said Riley, Emily talks to Lexis in her office, "Lexis you are an amazing dancer - And I want you to be My Dance Captain". said Emily.

 **At Absolute Dance Regionals -** **The Next step Academy Vs. The Funky Dance Centre for the first Round - Who will go home and have their studio closed?**

Sharon & Sophia & Jimbo start dancing for their three person dance for the 1st Round, The Head of Studio Finances Problems & Disqualification was talking to the Judge, they had just found out something about the Funky Dance Centre, "THE FUNKY DANCE CENTRE IS Disqualified". said The voiceover.

Michelle couldn't believe her eyes, if she gets disqualified that means - They go home with no win, their studio will be closed.

 **At Absolute Regionals solo round & Final Round.**

Lexis starts dancing and she does this for her team, The solo round this year is the final round, "THE WINNERS OF REGIONALS IS THE NEXT STEP." Said THE VOICEOVER,

THE END...


End file.
